


Text Messaging

by Malvacea



Category: Bill Clinton - Fandom, Billary fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sweet, Teasing, real love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvacea/pseuds/Malvacea
Summary: Bill Clinton has some fun teasing his workaholic wife, trying to pry her away from her desk on a Saturday night(Probably) fiction





	Text Messaging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Blush8657](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/gifts).



> This is for my friends...one of whom is stuck at work on a Saturday night...and the other one should probably be in bed right now recovering from a severe cold. Procrastination has won over again. Enjoy guys! Xx, M.

Chappaqua, New York. January 26th 2019

 

“That was (…), well that was different,” Bill said out loud and turned off the screen of his tablet. He had just read the most unusual piece of fan fiction in a while and he would be lying if he said that it hadn’t turned him on. His sweet and caring wife Hillary - a dominatrix in a young woman’s fantasy? He shivered slightly.

The power trope. It was damn sexy.

 

Where was his lovely wife by the way? He’d been sitting in their bed for god knows how many hours, reading, waiting for her to finish her work and come upstairs. It was Saturday after all.

 

Tally and Maisy were curled up at his feet. He knew that Hillary was not in favor of pets sleeping in their bed, but he didn’t have the heart to disturb the dogs’ peaceful slumber. He took a glance at his alarm clock. 10:53pm. Where is she? He was going to send her a text message. He didn’t feel like getting up and traipsing down the cold stairs only to find her in her study, still working.

 

“Honey, what are you up to this late?”

(Send)

 

“Just going over some emails from our friends and our schedule for Puerto Rico,” came the reply 3 minutes later.

 

“Come up here. IT’S SATURDAY.”

(Send)

 

A solid twenty minutes and still no reply, still no Hillary! He’d had it. He was going to go downstairs and get her. The dogs scrambled and jumped off the bed when he got up to retrieve his robe and slippers. Then all of a sudden an idea popped into his head. She was going over her private email. She had her phone right next to her.

 

“How about I write some fan fiction of my own, and see if I can get her to come up here.” Bill was so tickled by the idea that he jumped back onto the bed and retrieved his tablet at once.

 

He opened the instant messaging app and started typing…

 

“Sweet darling, I have something on my mind this cold and lonely Saturday evening. I’m lying here thinking about how much I have missed you all day…

(Send)

 

… If there was only a way for you to be here with me right now…

(Send)

 

…I long for our kisses, sweet and languid and passionate. They make me forget for a brief time that anything else even exists in the world…

(Send)

 

…My hands tangle in your silken hair and my lips wander from your lips to your cheeks to your soft and sensitive neck. My warm breath on you draws wanting little moans from your mouth…

(Send)

 

…My tongue trails down to your collarbone. I can feel your heart beating fast against my mouth and your breath catches in anticipation…

(Send)

 

…Your magnificent breasts are right there, so plump, so inviting. I can feel your response to me just exhaling against one of your impossibly hard rosebud nipples. You long to have my mouth around it…

(Send)

 

…You shiver and let out a delicious moan when I finally oblige…

(Send)

 

…My hands are busy caressing your soft curves, worshipping every inch, while my tongue and teeth tease you relentlessly…

(Send)

 

…I take my sweet time before I move my mouth to the valley between your beautifully sensitive breasts…

(Send)

 

…Your little hands are trying to guide my head down. Babe, I know what you want, but right now I enjoy making you wait…

(Send)

 

…My kisses wander across your belly while I rake my fingers gently down your arms and over your sides. Your breath is coming out in puffs now…

(Send)

 

…This is the sweetest form of torture. I know you are soaking wet, waiting for me to take care of you. Waiting for release...

(Send)

 

…All in due time my dear. I grab your hips with both hands as I reposition myself in between your legs. I smile because you are already bucking up, seeking friction…

(Send)

 

…I take care to kiss every inch of your stomach. I get close to where I know you want me and your sweet scent is inviting, but no, I haven’t paid any attention to your legs yet. I kiss your inner thighs and you groan. I move on to massage your calves…

(Send)

…I kiss my way back up your body. I try not to press my hardness against your core and ignore your most desperate need. I just want to sneak a kiss from your sweet lips…

(Send)

 

…Your need shows in your eyes. They have darkened with lust. You grab my wrist and guide my fingers to where you need them the most…

(Send)

 

…Two fingers brush against your slick heat, but not yet my love. We have all the time in the world…

(Send)

 

…My tongue finds it’s way back into your mouth. My fingers lose contact with your center. I know you would like to voice your frustrations, but you can’t (…)

 

Bill stopped typing mid-sentence as he heard her little feet practically bounding up the stairs. When she appeared in his sight a moment later he had to suppress an actual belly laugh.

 

Out of breath Hillary exclaimed, “Message received, Bill. Message received.”

 


End file.
